Divergent High
by ThPolishGod
Summary: Tris goes to her new High School and finds out its actual meaning to be where it is. My first story so please don't hate. Also I do not own any characters in this story, Veronica Roth does.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Divergent.**  
**Veronica Roth does.**

_**Tris POV**_

I yawn myself awake and glance at the clock. Seven-thirty. I remember that it's my first day of my new high school and quickly get into the shower. I hear my brother Caleb running down the stairs and into the kitchen. We moved to Chicago a month ago because my parents have found good jobs here. Our new house is well too creaky.

After showering I quickly get changed and brush my teeth. I hear my brother shouting for me to hurry up and I rush out of my room. I eat some toast and catch the school bus with Caleb just in time. I sit at one of the rows of seats near the back whereas Caleb sits at the front. We stop and a tall, tanned girl gets on the bus. She walks to where I am and asks ", is this seat taken?" I shake my head and she sits down next to me. "I'm Christina," she says, putting one of her hands out in front of me. "Beatrice, but you can call me Tris," I say in reply, shaking her hand hesitantly. She says it's her first time too and asks if we can stay together to find out more about the school. I agreed and the for the rest of the journey we just chatted.

Once we arrived at the school the secretary, I think Tori was her name, gave both of us our locker numbers and maps of the school in case we got lost. We tried and failed to find our lockers (which were coincidentally next to eachother) so we asked a guy in a corridor if he knew. He looked about a year older than us and had beautiful blue eyes. "I'm Tobias Eaton, son of the deputy head, and actually your lockers are right next to mine." As he led us to our lockers, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his muscles and his perfect body. Once we got their, Christina and I dumpe all our stuff and went to class.

The school was divided into five forms: Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Amity and Abnegation. We could choose our own forms so me and Christina chose Dauntless, mainly because when we looked at the curriculum we found out it was action-packed. Our first lesson was a class other students liked to call initiation because if you couldn't do what they told you to do you had to pick again. The teachers called it a bravery test because we had to first zipline down from a 10-storey building and then jump down into a massive hole. Luckily, the bottom of the hole was a thick net so nothing bad happened. Later on I found out my brother chose Erudite. Learnerbot 5000. Nerd. Smartborg v2.0. There are lots of nicknames I could make up for my brother.

**So I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was short, I just don't have much time to do it. It is my first so don't hate, but I don't mind criticism about where I went wrong. I'll do another chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not on Divergent.**  
**Veronica Roth does.**

Bored. To. Death. This morning I had to wake up early because my parents had something important to do at work. This meant that I had to walk to school becuase there was no point in me waiting for the school bus so long. I got there just in time because class was abput to start. When I walked in and sat down Christina whispered ,"where've you been?" I imitated a disturbed sleep and she stifled laughter. Our horrible, strict, mean teacher gave us a disapproving look but didn't say anything. I silently sighed in relief.

The first class we did was math. I couldn't believe the amount of homework we had to do for the next day. Christina had the same shocked look as me when we were throwing it into our lockers. I checked my watch and then looked at the piece of paper above our lockers. It showed the times of different lessons; according to that sheet it was now supposed to be an introduction to science. But we got a different lesson instead. It was much funner than the science we would have done otherwise.

So today we found out that a new teacher had come in for the week. Max was his name (he didn't like being called by his last name). Instead of science we got to do P.E. I was disheartened becuase I thought it just ment running and stretching for a while. The thing we actually did was paintball. THE LESSON WAS JUST PAINTBALL! There were two teams: Max's and Tobias'. I luckily ended up with Tobias and Christina. The other people in our group were called Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Edward. I'd seen some of them because they hung out with Tobias. So we played a capture the flag in the school field and it was so amazing. First , we had to find a hiding spot for our flag and then got some time to make a startegy of how we woulg get the other team's flag. Me, Tobias and Christina went around the field to attack from behind while the other part of our group either rushed in or stayed behind. We got to their flag before they even noticed us and started rolling around in laughter when we saw their shocked and puzzled faces. On our way back our whole team started chatting with eachother and giggling.

Later on in the cafeteria I noticed Christina staring at Will endlessly. She looked like she was in some kind of trance or something. "You know Will, that guy from paintball," she said,"I think he's really cute! I wish he will one day be mine." Suddenly Will turned his head and noticed her. Christina blushed and quickly looked away but not quickly enough for Will not to notice her. He got up, walked over to us and whispered something in her ear. He left and Christina opened her mouth in a big grin about to tell me what it was. That's when the sirens went off. And not the fire ones either.

**So what do you think? I am really sorry if they are short but I never have enough time with all the other things in my life at the moment. Oh and btw. CLIFFHANGER MUCH?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Divergent.**  
**Veronica Roth does.**

**Tobias POV**

I was in the gym when I heard the alarms go off. I tried not to panic although I knew what these alarms ment from my time at this school. It ment an attack.

Earlier in my school years we'd had a few drills for these. They always had to evacuate us somewhere and then break the news that we were just practising. Then I would have panicked instantly. But now, after all those times, I had only one thing on my mind. Tris.

**Tris POV**

Some teacher ran in screaming for us to get out from the cafeteria. I didn't understand anything she was saying so Christina and I just followed everyone else. I heard people saying something about attacks and drills and that there wasn't a practice scheduled.

They took us out to the field but then lead us away from the city. I couldn't understand why they would do this until I heard the boom.

**Tobias POV**

I ran to the cafeteria, hoping to find her but in vain. It had already been evacuated. In fact, the whole school had been evacuated except me, Zeke and Tori. I was about to sprint back out again when I heard the boom of explosives and gunshots. I realized what was happening instantly.

There had been news reports lately of a secretive organization calling themselves the _Allegiant. _We had been warned that they were armed and likely to attack Chicago at any moment. They said they were doing this for liberation or something like that. I had one question though: Why did they attack here?

**Tris POV**

I fell to the ground with Christina. My ears were ringing and by the look of her face her's were too. The same happened to everyone around us, and it was at that moment I realised how terrified everyone was. Everyone but me.

**OMG I'm so so sorry for how short this one was. I tried to make it longer than the other ones but even though I spent quite a few hours on it I couldn't. The problem is that as soon as I started writing this story (which was at the least busiest time of the year in my family) a lot of things have been happening around my house :/. So don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can. Just a reminder, I will take recommendations for my next story and for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Divergent.**  
**Veronica Roth does.**

**Tobias POV**

As the question started tiring my mind, I stopped thinking and just went where I thought Zeke would be. I was going to look in the gym but as I was walking through a corridor I saw him with Tori in one of the teachers' offices. When I walked in, the room was eerily silent, and both of them stared at me. I think I saw both of them slightly relax. None of them would speak so I near-silently whispered, "Anyone know what's going on?" Tori slightly nodded and I saw slight surprise in Zeke's face as she started saying something about the school's actual meaning.  
"The first thing I'm going to say is that if we don't get caught then you will not be allowed to tell anyone. I only know this by accident anyway," she took a deep breath and spoke again. "This is not just a high school. It was built to filter normal people from people that are slightly...different. I think you have both heard of the orginization named Allegiant. It is most likely that at the moment they are searching the whole school for everyone who didn't get out. They are all people who are slightly different from others." I noticed that she didn't say _us_ when she said that. "Have either of you two thought about why they attacked this school?" Both me and Zeke nodded. "Well that reason is that they are rebels. And they want more recruits for their organization. Those people have to be different." She looked down and I noticed that when she looked up she had a slight look of pity on her face. "The school has found two people at the moment that are different. The Allegiant know them as well." Zeke looked up with a questioning look. The next sentence Tori spoke reluctantly. "Tris and Tobias are those people.

**Tris POV**

Everyone started running in random directions but I seemed to be the only one who wasn't fazed by any of it. I just stood there in the clearing, looking around at all the distress. A small voice inside my head urged me to laugh at them. Christina ran to me eyes open in fear like she had just seen a ghost. That's when I noticed the fire behind the school. The only unusual thing was that the smoke seemed to be forming into the different form badges. I shook my head thinking I was seeing things but when I looked back it still looked the same. I felt Christina tugging on my shirt and I felt her voice in my head, but I couldn't hear her even though it felt like she was screaming. Suddenly, I started to walk in the direction of the school with determination like never before; although I can't remember willing my feet to move. They just took me in that direction. As much as I tried to fight back I couldn't. Turning around to look back, I noticed all the people who were running staring at me. Christina stared at me wide-eyed and her hands clasped over the mouth. Right at that moment I smelled smoke. I thought that it was the school until I looked down and saw the field was starting to catch fire. For some reason this urged me to keep on walking even more. I thought I saw silhouttes inside running as I edged closer to the school.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to upload when I lost the file and I had to start over. But here it is and I hope people are still wanting to read it. This time I want** **15 reviews before I update. I'm going to set targets like that now because as much as I want to, I can't update too often anymore.**


End file.
